


小叔公

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 三批，一攻两受，侄孙x小叔公





	小叔公

　　陈家业在看见两个喝醉酒趴在床上抱在一起的小叔公时内心是震惊的，发情的omega一身的桃花酿的甜美气味，两个人抱着纠缠在一起，浑身赤裸着磨蹭着雌穴，明显的两个omega都是被开发过的，陈家业还是精准的辨认出了哪个是他的小叔公，他的小叔公早上的时候被他在肩膀上咬了一口，为了哄他起床。

　　两个小叔公一见陈家业就不磨蹭了，他的小叔公撑着身子起来，声音软糯甜美，还带着点委屈的哭腔，陈家业赶忙上前去抱住他的小叔公，却被直接推倒了，红着眼的omega主动乖巧的往下坐下去，雌穴被alpha炽热性器一点点的抵开操入深处，陈秋德咬紧下唇呜咽着趴在陈家业的身上似乎有些委屈，另一个小叔公也不甘寂寞去吻陈家业的唇，陈家业不知作何反应只能在心里给这位小叔公的alpha道个歉然后也乖乖给亲了，而眼下他的omega正乖乖的坐在他身上不断的起伏着浑身泛起些汗珠，alpha的性器似乎是抵到宫口，陈秋德呜咽着磨蹭几下，那性器就一点点的嵌入生殖腔内里，另一个小叔公正被陈家业用手指玩的浑身脱力，omega两阵声音一个比一个娇，他又用了点力性器插入他的小叔公的生殖腔内然后撑开omega的宫口，才射了进去。

　　另一个小叔公便就红着眼去和他的omega接吻，精液一点点的从他的小叔公穴口流出，发情期还没过去的小叔公通红着眼睛呜咽着，而另一个明显也有些不满意了，他才勉为其难叫他的omega再坐他身上，而那不知道从哪来的第二个小叔公坐到他的脸上。

　　一个坐在他的性器上头主动的扭动着身子，而另一个坐在他的脸上，陈家业喉结滚动下，他伸出舌头轻轻拨开那肥厚阴唇去舔弄omega的阴蒂，又去试探一般的用舌头完全的包裹住那娇小肉蒂，他感觉到omega的穴口收缩于是又用舌头探入omega穴内，那柔软穴口乖顺容纳alpha的舌头，柔软的身体颤抖着两阵甜美发腻的呻吟在屋内回响着，陈家业用自己的口舌讨好着身上的omega，而他的小叔公却又与那正被他讨好着的omega互相揉捏着乳首接吻，陈家业似乎是给这场景刺激到于是挺胯去顶弄他的omega，他的小叔公呜咽着穴内喷出一股股的蜜液浇在他性器上激的他一颤，而坐在他脸上的omega似乎也快高潮了似的颤抖着，两个omega互相的按着对方的肩膀抚慰着彼此，而陈家业这个alpha就好像只是个人形按摩棒一样委屈可怜又弱小。

　　两个omega乖顺的躺倒在床上互相的抱着一副满足了的模样，陈家业抱着手臂不知道那个小叔公到底是哪来的，他还是不喜欢看自己的omega和另一个人抱在一起，于是扯着再一次的按着他的小叔公按在床上操了进去，另一个小叔公嘴里呜咽着攀上他的肩膀一副委屈模样，而他身下的小叔公穴壁乖顺夹紧他性器柔软身体颤抖脱力任他摆布的模样也令他心动，已经射过几次的年轻alpha再一次的在omega的体内发泄了出来然后抱着被子缩在床角不在说话。

　　因为他觉得他没法同时满足两个，然后就看着他的小叔公从床下拿出道具和另一个小叔公愉快的解决起了发情期。

　　陈家业，好惨一alpha。


End file.
